


An opening

by torch



Category: Koko wa Greenwood | Here is Greenwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-13
Updated: 2003-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Jessi Albano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An opening

"So," Mitsuru said as the door closed, "now we can finally—"

The door opened again. "Mitsuru-sempai!" Hasukawa said. "The video game boys demand thousands of yen from the dorm president as compensation for the levels they lost when Misako-chan made the power go out!"

"That's quite a problem," Mitsuru said. "Go and deal with it."

"But, Mitsuru-sempai!"

"You're bothering us," Shinobu said, moving closer to Mitsuru, leaning in. "We're busy."

"Oh, no," Hasukawa said. "You're not making me fall for that trick again! Knock it off, I know you're not really going to — uh. Um. Waugh!"

The door closed.


End file.
